Straight Tequila Nights
by Vergess
Summary: [Songfic, shoujoai]Anzu's always sung at that bar, every friday, and the Cinnamonhaired girl was always there. Shizuka'd gone to the bar every night since David, but she'd always loved Fridays because of the singing girl. But Saturdays weren't so great...


_**If you really want to know, she comes here a lot**_

_**She just loves to hear the music and dance**_

_**K13 is her favorite song**_

_**If you play it, you might have a chance**_

_**Tonight she's only sippin' white wine**_

_**She's friendly and fun-lovin' most of the time**_

* * *

Anzu danced around the stage, singing some pop song or another. She wasn't sure what it was, but the bartender told her it was "Cinnamon"s favorite. That was what she called the cinnamon-haired girl who was always sitting in the back of the room. She was mostly on autopilot, because all she could do was stare at the auburn haired girl. She was always there, whenever Anzu came for her weekly karaoke break, and according to the owner, every other day as well.

She always had a different drink, even though she was obviously underage, to a disturbing degree. Tonight it was apparently something clear, which could be bad.

Anzu wan't sure why she always watched Cinnamon when she danced, but when she did it always seemed like they were the only two in the room. She wondered if Cinnamon ever noticed.

* * *

_**But don't ask her on a straight tequila night**_

_**She'll start thinkin' about him**_

_**Then she's ready to fight**_

_**Blames her broken heart on every man in sight**_

_**On a straight tequila night**_

* * *

Shizuka watched as the girl on stage danced for her. She didn't know why the brunette was dancing for her, but it was obvious she was. James, the barkeep, would probably tell her the girl's name and why, but she had a sneaking suspicion he'd try to pass it off as some sort of attraction. James was like that. Always worrying about her love life, especially when she got stone drunk on her tequila nights. She'd cut back on the stuff once her brother had found her throwing up in his bathroom, but ever since David had gone of and turned gay, she'd been depressed beyond any reasonable measure. That was why she'd moved here after all.

She'd often sworn off men for eternity, and on those tequila nights, she apparently had the habit of beating them to a bloody pulp. She never remembered it though.

* * *

_**Here's a glass of Chablis, some quarters and change**_

_**Maybe you can turn her love life around**_

_**Then she won't need the salt or the lime anymore**_

_**To shoot that old memory down**_

_**Just remember her heart's on the mend**_

_**If you ever come back to see her again**_

* * *

As the song ended and Anzu stepped down of the stage, she headed back to the bar again. She'd never been much of a drinker, but somehow Cinnamon had been affecting her. She had started matching the young girl's orders about two weeks ago. Anzu was just glad that she had such a high natural-tolerance for alcohol.

"Hey James, how's business tonight? And what'd Cinnamon order anyway?"

James told her that it was white wine tonight. Anzu breathed a sigh of relief. The young girl hadn't been getting vodka, which was definitely good.

"Hey, Anzu, I can tell you her name you know."

Anzu nodded, he always said that, but she was worried that if she knew the girl's name she might try to talk to her, and ruin her small reprieve from real life. Picking up her cup of wine, Anzu toasted to Cinnamon while her back was turned.

* * *

_**Don't ask her on a straight tequila night**_

_**She'll start thinkin' about him**_

_**Then she's ready to fight**_

_**Blames her broken heart on every man in sight**_

_**On a straight tequila night**_

* * *

'So,' Shizuka thought, 'her name is Anzu, I'll remember that.' She'd been thinking while she sipped her wine. She had sworn off men for all time, but Anzu certainly wasn't a man. Though she'd stopped that train of thought immediately, it still beckoned to her. Perhaps it was time to go for the night. She downed the rest of her drink and prepared to leave.

* * *

_**Don't ask her on a straight tequila night**_

_**She'll start thinkin' about him**_

_**Then she's ready to fight**_

_**Blames her broken heart on every man in sight**_

_**On a straight tequila night**_

* * *

Anzu watched Cinnamon go. "Maybe next time," she said to herself. Unfortunately, James was as worried about Anzu as he was about Shizuka, and had been watching her, while the customers watched the band on stage.

"Next time maybe what? Do you intend to do something?"

Anzu was shocked from her thoughts. "Why are you here, don't you have customers to deal with?"

"Nope" he replied. "So, what're you doing next time?"

Anzu shook her head. He meant well, but James had an annoying tendency to stick his nose where it didn't belong. She ignored him and headed for the door, thinking all the way that she'd come back tomorrow.

* * *

_**Don't ask her on a straight tequila night**_

_**She'll start thinkin' about him**_

_**Then she's ready to fight**_

_**Blames her broken heart on every man in sight**_

_**On a straight tequila night**_

* * *

The next night was a bit of a scare for Anzu. Her Cinnamon had apparently gone completely insane. She watched as the girl downed another shot of Tequila and continued glaring at every single man in the room. One man made the mistake of going up and asking her what was wrong.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG! You! You an' all of 'em like you! Ya' stole my Dav'd from me, and I hate you fer it! You bastard!" She slurred, before she stood up and punched him square on the nose. He fell over onto the floor, and Cinnamon kicked him senseless.

Anzu couldn't take it anymore. She ran over and picked the girl up off the ground and carried her outside, like a misbehaving child, which was all that Cinnamon really was. From her voice, Anzu's well-trained ear could tell she wasn't possibly more than seventeen.

"What'r' ya' doin' wi' me. Let me down!" She cried.

Anzu knew what was going on. Her friends' and their sisters tended to get like this when they were drunk.

"C'mon Cinnamon, calm down. Please. Look, what you did in there, it wasn't good. Hey, are you listening? Are you All right?" Anzu looked at the girl, who was now unconscious. It looked like she'd be taking Cinnamon home.

After going back into the bar and grabbing her purse and Cinnamon's, she called a taxi. Pulling out Cinnamon's, or rather Shizuka's driver license, she told the taxi to drop her off at the address listed.

After twenty minutes of searching for Shizuka's house-key, she dropped her in, what she assumed, was Shizuka's bedroom, before digging around for a bottle of aspirin to leave on the bedside table, and lying down to sleep on the couch.

* * *

_**Don't ask her on a straight tequila night**_

_**She'll start thinkin' about him**_

_**Then she's ready to fight**_

_**Blames her broken heart on every man in sight**_

_**On a straight tequila night**_

* * *

Shizuka woke up the next morning to find a note and a bottle of aspirin on her bed-stand. Assuming it had been a note from James, just like any other time she drank tequila, she popped two of the aspirins in her mouth, to try and avoid the headache that was obviously coming, and read the note.

_Cinnamon,_

That had been crossed out. She was a bit confused as why anyone would write a note to cinnamon, it was after all nothing more than a spice, but she continued. Though more confusing still was that this was not James's writing, but someone else's.

_Shizuka,_

_I hope you feel all right. You went on some sort of alcohol binge last night. It was frightening really. Anyway, I brought you home, and put you to bed. Then I sort of fell asleep on your couch. Sorry about that. But anyway, I'll be downstairs with breakfast when you wake up._

_-Anzu._

So, the Anzu who always sang for her on Friday's had come to the bar on a Saturday? That was new. Shizuka the remembered all the things she'd been known to do when drunk and winced. The night before she had decided she'd try a relationship with the Anzu of On The Rocks bar fame. But now? There was no way she'd even be able to look Anzu in the eyes.

She headed downstairs to see the Brunette girl smiling with a huge plate of pancakes. Shizuka'd never liked pancakes, but when Anzu smiled at her, she simply couldn't resist. She grabbed a plate and fork, and began eating.

"You okay Cinna- I mean Shizuka-chan?"

"Oh, so that's why the note said Cinnamon. It's what you called me. I guess that makes sense, but yeah, I'm fine." Shizuka lowered her eyes, and stared at the plate in front of her. "Look, Anzu, I'm really sorry about last night. If I had known you'd be there, I wouldn't have drank like that. I was…depressed. But uh, thanks for bringing me home."

"No problem, it was nothing at all. After all, I couldn't just leave you there. You're to sweet most of the time for one little problem to make me hate you."

Sweet? Had Anzu called her sweet? Well, maybe there was hope after all. I mean, anyone who could see her at ther worst and call her sweet had to like her, right? Maybe she'd give up the salt and the limes for Anzu. After all, she'd always loved apricots, and theywere much sweeter and all around better than limes anyway.:1:

* * *

:1: Anzu means apricot in Japanese. Interesting name, ne?

A/n: It's supposed to be a one shot, but the evil plot weeds have begun sprouting in my brain, and I'm worried there may be more chapters involved.

Sphynx: You? Write more than one chapter? Heaven forbid. It may be a sign of the apocalypse.

Disclaimer: Are you bloody kidding me? Do I look like a friggin' millionaire Japanses anime artist? Of a country-western star? No? Well then. :rants about idiotic disclaimers.:

Sphynx: In case you're wondering, The song is Straight Tequila Night. I'm not sure who wrote it, but If I don't know, she :points at the still ranting: Kayu certainly won't. Please review.


End file.
